Valentine's Day
by suspreena
Summary: This is from a Bootcamp exercise, but it sparked an ongoing story line. I don't own anyone in this installment. I wish. RR please. If you like, give an example. If you don't like, give an example. I can't improve without your help. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

0001 the clock read over the TV in the Ops Center. Valentine's Day. One of the phones rang and the private on duty answered. Lady Jaye heard him sweet-talking his girl, making plans of a 'romantic' day. Her NCO entered, talking with his wife on his cell-phone, doing mostly the same as the private. Personally, she was glad Flint was off on some sort of training. He'd never leave her alone if he were here.

She dove back into the work she'd brought with her. Her plans started and ended with Jim Bean. The last six hours of duty dragged on. Finally Clutch arrived to take her place for the next watch. After a quick stop at her office to secure the files, she retreated to her room. The first thing she did, was get the fifth out of the refridge, open it and have a drink.

As the warm spread, she started breakfast, and ensured the warm didn't stop. By the time she was cleaning up from the meal, a third of the bottle was gone. By the time she finished her shower, another third was gone. There was a knock on her door. Carefully she answered the door. One of the Green shirt mail-handlers stood there with a Priority Mailer box. Mumbling something, Lady Jaye took it, then retreated to the table.

She delayed opening it, as she got ready for bed, finishing off the bottle. She finally opened the package to see a ring-sized box inside. Hands shaking, she opened the box. She knew the ring she saw. One hand clamped the box closed and held it tight, the other hurled the empty bottle across the door where it shattered against the door frame.

In a moment of sober clarity, she realized that she'd od'ed on alcohol. She turned towards the bathroom, but fell, knocking the table over with the beer bottles on it. Glass shattered as she went down, the table landing across her legs, her head hitting the ground hard. Vomit and urine mixed with the mess.

There was an urgent knock at the door, "Lady Jaye! Are you alright!" Flint called from the hall, "Allie!"

There was a failed attempt to open the door, followed by a weapon shooting the lock out. Flint kicked the door open, racing to her side as he secured the gun. He checked her over quickly then placed an emergency call to Doc. Flint gently eased Jaye out of the mess on the floor and began gently removing glass where it wasn't imbedded too deeply.

He tried to pry the hand around the ring box open without luck. Even passed out she held the object of her pain tight. Duke arrived, pausing briefly in the doorway. He helped Flint lift Jaye and set her on the bed. There was a slight catch in Duke's breathing when he saw the box.

"What's wrong Duke?"

"If she doesn't tell you, I can't. But there's a walking dead man now."

"Let me guess, there's an engagement ring in that box."

"No comment."

Doc and a medical team arrived and pushed the other men aside. Within a few minutes, Jaye was cleaned up, on a stretcher and on the way to medical. Duke and Flint followed, after a guard was posted outside of Jaye's place. Duke's manor didn't invite questions.

The two men sat waiting for Doc's report on Jaye. Time played tricks and felt like hours, but in truth was only half and hour before Doc came to the waiting area. Both Duke and Flint were on their feet.

"Alcohol poisoning is her main problem. I've patched up the cuts and she's detoxing right now. In fact she ought to be..."

Doc didn't get a chance to finish the statement because the distinctive sound of Jaye's cursing made it superfluous. Duke motioned for Flint to go on in and stayed behind to chat with Doc. Jaye seemed covered more by bandages than by the gown or sheets as she sat up in bed. Flint took a seat by the bed.

"Surprise, I'm back early." Flint smiled at her. "What's in your hand?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jaye, what ever is bothering you almost killed you. What possessed you to down an entire fifth so fast?"

"Tomas Marshal Xavier."

"Never heard of him."

"You have, and his brother Xander Maxwell Tomson."

"Tomax and Xamot?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I met him at college. We became an item. A year later, he proposed to me on Valentine's Day, but before I could accept, his brother, in uniform walked up. I threw the ring and ran. This ring." She showed him the ring that had come in the mail.

"You weren't a Joe then. Why did he latch onto you?"

"I don't know, maybe for the money I have. I hate Valentine's Day."

"Get some sleep Allie. Duke and I will settle this and keep you safe. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

14 Feb 89, 1800

Flint hung up the phone beside Lady Jaye's bed. Hawk had called for the third time since she had been brought in. That was in addition to his three visits during the day. Falcon had also stopped by twice and called several times. Duke had found excuses to drop in and call many times. Had others on the team been as concerned, Flint might not have noticed this, but since what happened was being kept quiet, he wondered.

He finished off the report he'd been trying to finish all day. Lady Jaye still slept under the influence of a light sedative. A quiet gurgle reminded him of the hour. He sighed with reluctance to leave incase she should manage to wake up. The smell of pizza announced a visitor arriving. He wasn't totally surprised to see Duke walk in carrying two large boxes.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised to see you, but I knew you'd be dropping by soon. What gives?"

"I knew you missed lunch, so I ordered something for us. Here's yours, pepperoni, ham, and heavy onions. How is she?"

Flint took the offered box before replying, "Not until you explain the unusual interest you, Hawk, and Falcon have in her."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Duke, you know exactly what I mean."

"That's need to know. Sorry."

"I have need to know." Flint reached into a cargo pocket and pulled out a ring box, much different from the one that had been delivered to Lady Jaye that morning. "I'm popping the question. Talk."

Duke looked very uncomfortable. Then he got up and checked the area for listeners. He moved close to Flint and spoke quietly. "Hawk's my father, Falcon's my half-brother, and we all unofficially adopted her when she was a kid."

"That does explain a few things. Who else knows?"

Duke had moved back a bit, "Knows what?"

"Never mind."

"Duke," interrupted Lady Jaye softly.

"What's up Lady Jaye?"

"What time is it?"

"1815. Why?"

"Are they back from the eval yet?"

"They've been back for hours."

"Great," her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Does he know?"

"He's been here with you all day."

Her eyes flew open and she looked. Flint's concerned eyes held hers for a moment. Realizing the box was still out, Flint tried to hide it before she saw it, without luck. Nervously Flint stood up, pushed the chair back and went to a knee. He opened the box, opened him mouth to speak, without luck. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Alison Hart-Burnett, I'd be very happy for the rest of my life if you'd accept me to be your husband, and father of your children."

She sat there stunned. Flint closed the box and placed it in her hand and closed her fingers about it, not knowing that Tomax had done the same thing years ago.

"I had planned on waiting to ask. Take all the time you need. I'll wait, forever if I have to." Flint was unprepared for the fear he saw. "What's wrong?"

"Tomax did almost the same thing."

"Oh God Allie. I knew he'd proposed on the same day, and if you hadn't seen the box I would have waited. I'm so sorry. I'll… I'll go get clean up."

He started to collect his paperwork.

"Dash? Don't. You didn't know, and heck, you gave up what should have been your day off to stay with me. Stay, please." She looked at Duke and mouthed, "Can I tell him?"

"He knows."

"Dashiel Fairborn, I'm afraid I cannot accept your proposal until you've spoken to my father about courting me."

The look on Flint's face was priceless. Hawk and Falcon chose that moment to walk in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Flint approached Hawk, "General Clayton Abernathy, I request your permission to court you daughter Alison Hart-Burnett, and marry her if she accepts me."

There was a moment of stunned silence, "You have my permission."

"Thank you Sir." Flint walked back over to the bed. Lady Jaye had set the ring box off to the side. He picked it back up, opened it and took a knee. "Alison Hart-Burnett, I'd be very happy for the rest of my life if you'd accept me to be your husband, and father of your children."

"Seeing that you have my father's permission and blessing, I accept."

A moment later, Lady Jaye was wearing the ring, smiling from ear to ear, as were the other four men.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc entered Alison's room. From Flint's position and the expressions around him, Doc got the idea of what had happened. He relaxed. No one had told him why Jaye had been so stupid, nor why Duke and Hawk hadn't lectured her. But it was obvious they weren't worried about her.

"I'd like to check on my patient. If she's doing fine, I'll release her to quarters for the rest of the day and light duty tomorrow." Flint got up, kissed his fiancée, and followed the rest of her unofficial family from the room. "Alison, I'm worried about you."

"There's no need."

"What happened today raised a red flag. I think you should talk with Ken."

She shook her head, "I know you mean well, but this is very private.

"You need to deal with whatever the problem is. Is there anyone you can talk to?"

"There are people that know. I'll be ok Doc. You don't need to worry. Besides, Dash won't let it happen again. Hawk would kill him if it did."

Doc chuckled, then finished his exam. Once finished, he removed the IV line. Alison smiled, he was springing her. Realizing he didn't need to tell her what to do, he left to do the paper work officially releasing her. She hurried into the bathroom to change from embarrassing hospital stuff, to comfortable sweats. When she emerged Psyche Out was sitting beside her bed. She froze.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Alison. What happened today has me very concerned. You know I won't judge you or have anything but the same respect I have for you now, no matter what you tell me." Psyche Out uncrossed his legs and stood up looking at her.

"I know all of that. It doesn't change my answer." Jaye shook her head and went to leave the room only to have him block the door.

"I've been asking questions. You don't deal with February 14th well."

"With respect, butt out and leave me alone."

"Alison…" Psyche Out sighed. "Alright. You win, for now." He left, trading places with Doc, who read the accusation in her eyes.

"I didn't send for him. I did send for these meds. Take the antibiotic. As prescribed this time." Grumbling, Alison took the pill bottles, noting the standard Motrin 800-mg pills in the other bottle. "Come see me after the duty day tomorrow. Desk work only."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Go spend some quiet time with someone tonight. Normally I wouldn't let you go until the morning."

"I will. I owe you Doc."

"Wait till you get the bill."

They laughed at Doc's traditional joke. With a smile, in part from Flint's proposal, she left the infirmary. Scarlett caught up with her a few hallways later. The redhead's eyes widened a slight bit as she took in Jaye's condition.

"Fight with Flint?"

"I don't plan on it."

Scarlett chuckled, "Did you have one?"

"I was on duty over night. He got to watch me sleep all day." Jaye answered dismissively.

"I need a second set of eyes on some Intel. There's something there, but I can't pin it down. Do you have time tomorrow to help out?" Scarlett added, effectively changing the subject.

"Sure. You want an excuse to skip out on Beach-Head in the morning?" Jaye teased her best friend.

"He doesn't ride me as hard as he does you and Courtney. But what the heck, it'll tweak him."

"Ok. How much stuff do you have to go over?"

"Lots."

"We'll take over the secondary briefing room. Start at 06?"

"Only if we meet in the DeFac and do breakfast and arrange for lunch to be delivered as well as coffee."

"Deal. Night Scarlett." Jaye waved at her friend as she walked away.

"Jaye, have fun." Scarlett said with a conspiratory chuckle at her friends retreating form.


End file.
